1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector device and, more particularly, to a connector device in which the bent base portions of narrow conducting strips, commonly referred to as BUS bars, are held in position by being inserted into slits provided in a protruding wall of an insulating base, thereby preventing the bent pieces of the narrow conducting strips from being deformed or displaced by an external force.
Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 58-10306 discloses an example of a connector housing which performs electrical connection.
This connector housing of the prior art accommodates a plurality of female bipolar terminals which fit at their one end onto a plurality of parallel male terminals. This connector housing has a frame which opens at its upper and lower ends. Partition walls extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal walls of the frame are provided within the frame so as to form a plurality of terminal receiving chambers. Tapered guide surfaces are formed on the lower ends of the left and right side walls and the paritition walls. The lower ends of said partition walls are positioned out of alignment with the lower end opening of the frame.
In use, a separately prepared cover plate having a central bore is fastened by screws to a circuit board in such a manner that a flange radially extending from a lower portion of the frame is pressed by the portion of the cover plate around the central bore, whereby the housing is attached to the circuit board.
Thus, the known connector housing requires a separately prepared cover plate, which makes administration of parts difficult and raises the cost of the connector. Furthermore, fastening of the cover plate with screws is considerably laborious, particularly in a dark place or when space is restricted. In addition, it is necessary to use a special tool such as a screw driver.
In this known connector housing, it is impossible to fix the base portions of narrow strips rising from the circuit board (bent pieces) with the lower surface of the housing. Rather, the arrangement is such that the upper surface of the circuit board that is spaced apart from the base portions is pressed onto a wiring board at the lower end of the tapered inner surface of the flange provided on the housing. Therefore, the rising portions of the narrow strips mentioned above are liable to be deformed or displaced by an external force.